Gawain Rothschild
Friends List Gawain Rothschild (ガウエイン•ロートシルト)is Ganz's father, husband to Freya Rothschild, and present master of the Rothschild clan that holds the crest of the Lion of the West. Before his disappearance, he was the leader of the Rouge Lion, the greatest brigade in the Radiata Knights. Old-fashioned and stubborn, he was well-liked by his subordinates, and was a mentor to Dynas Stone. He was best friends with Cairn Russell, Jack Russell's father. Prior to Radiata Stories, Gawain and Cairn were best friends and were always competing for first place. They would sit outside together and watch the sky when not on duty. They were also deeply respected by all of the fairy creatures, to the degree that they were allowed to come and go from the City of Flowers as they pleased. Donovitch mentioned to Ganz that there is not a single dwarf alive who does not know of Gawain. When the Water Dragon attacked Radiata, Cairn ignored Gawain's warning and destroyed it, becoming infected with algandars. Zane was forced to send assassins to kill Cairn. Gawain knew about this and did nothing. He feels extremely guilty and holds himself personally responsible for Cairn's death, so much that he believes he should die by Jack's hand. His statement claiming that he was responsible for Cairn's death was taken to be a confession, and Gawain became a wanted man. He fled Radiata when Ganz was twelve and took shelter in Goblin Haven for sixteen years. In the Human Path, Gawain has joined the fairy creatures in the war, and confronts Jack several times. In their first encounter Gawain defeats him, and he is also seen with Ridley. When Jack travels to the City of White Nights he encounters Gawain and mortally wounds him, and Jack questions if he really did kill his father. Gawain simply says that Jack has avenged his father before dying. In the Fairy Path, Parsec mysteriously suggests that Jack and Ridley visit Goblin Haven. Gawain attacks Jack and Jack wins the fight, but to Gawain's surprise, Jack does not kill him, and instead asks what happened to his father. Gawain explains the truth to Jack, accusing himself of destroying Jack's family. He is surprised when Jack says he does not blame him, and that his family was happy even after Cairn died. Jack apologizes to Gawain and asks him to join the fairy creatures, and an inspired Gawain accepts. On the way back to Fort Helencia, Jarvis and Daniel try to bring Jack back to Radiata. Gawain defends Jack when they ask if he has turned against humans, and they fight off the two mercenaries, with Jarvis entrusting Jack to Gawain's care before Jarvis and Daniel retreat. Gawain later saves Jack from Cross Ward after the Fire Dragon is killed, and upon their return, Gawain is reunited with Ganz, who has decided to fight by Jack's side. During a training match with Jack, Gawain deems the Arbitrator, Cairn's sword, to be Jack's property. Gawain travels with Ridley to the City of White Nights, where they are followed by Jack and Ganz. Jack manages to save Ridley, and as Aphelion attacks them, Gawain intercepts the attack and is mortally wounded. He tells Ganz that with him by his side, he no longer fears death, before dying of his wound. =Stats= Gallery Image:01014.jpg Image:Gawain6jg.png Category: Characters Category: Radiata Knights Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Human Trivia *'Rothschild' is a German name meaning 'red shield'. 'Gawain' is a name of Teutonic origin meaning 'battle hawk'.